coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7885 (7th June 2012)
Plot Sunita tries to explain away the money by telling Dev that she's been saving up for ages. Dev's sceptical, pointing out that she's only on a barmaid's wage. Peter confronts Simon with Aadi's DS. Simon tries to make out that Carla planted it in his bag. Peter gets angry with him. Dev is convinced that Sunita's having an affair and a full-scale row erupts. Pretending he's off to meet his mates, Karl sets off for his assignation with Sunita. Stella's none the wiser. Peter finds some money under Simon's bed and reckons that he stole it from Amy's piggy bank. Peter tells Simon that no matter how badly he behaves, he's staying with him and Carla and will not be moving in with Leanne. Owen and Anna set off for their luxury hotel break leaving Gary and Izzy in charge. Faye and Katy erect a tent in the back garden. Peter returns Aadi's DS and makes Simon apologise to Aadi. Dev reckons that Sunita isn't going to see a girlfriend at all, but is going to spend the night with her lover. He bans her from going. Sunita, worried that Karl might call, smashes her mobile against the wall. Marcus and Maria have dinner in the bistro. It's clear they enjoy each other's company. Promising he'll never do anything so stupid again, Tommy finally wins Tina round and they make up. Stella calls at No.7 to find Dev and Sunita in mid-row. Sunita takes the opportunity to escape and follows Stella back to the Rovers. Izzy's taken aback when Gary says that he'd like to start thinking about having a baby. Having been stood up by Sunita, Karl arrives back at the Rovers. He's startled to find her there. Sunita quickly explains that she's had a row with Dev. Stella insists it'll blow over but Sunita reckons it might be the end of her marriage. Karl secretly wonders what he's got himself into. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed hotel - bar Notes *No episodes aired on Friday 8th June 2012 due to Euro 2012 football coverage. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev quizzes Sunita about the money and demands to know who her secret boyfriend is; and Tina considers giving Tommy a second chance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,850,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes